Gray Skies
by FaithinBones
Summary: After Brennan realizes that going to the Caribbean with Sully was a mistake, Brennan returns to find that things have drastically changed while she was gone.
1. Chapter 1

Jenny1701 Prompt: I wondered what would have happened if Brennan had gone with Sully and then realized he was only a substitute for the FBI Agent she really wanted to be with (Booth of course) In my scenario she would do something to rectify the situation - I always feel so sad when I see the look on Booth's face when he sees them kissing in the lab.

Sounds interesting, I'll give it a try. Maybe I should mention that there is a twist in this story. I'm sure you're shocked.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting near the steering wheel of the boat, Brennan watched Sully leaning very closely towards a young woman in a string bikini. Talking animatedly, the young woman placed her hand on Sully's arm and laughed. Annoyed, Brennan looked to her left at the island that they were now anchored near.

Sighing, Brennan stood up and wandered down to the galley below and began to make lunch. Cutting vegetables, Brennan carefully sliced her onions and celery thinly. Listening to the radio, Brennan realized that "Hot Blooded" was playing. Irritated, Brennan reached over and turned the radio off.

Sully, looking for Brennan, walked down the steps and down the short hall to the small galley, "Hey Tempe, what are you making for lunch?"

Watching her knife carefully, Brennan replied, "I'm doing vegetable stir fry."

Sighing, Sully complained, "Again? Come one Tempe, I'd like some meat in my diet once in a while and I'm getting complaints from our passengers. They want some meat too."

Carefully placing her knife down on the cutting board, Brennan looked up at Sully, "If you don't care for the menu then feel free to cook lunch yourself."

Realizing that he shouldn't have said what he said, Sully moved closer to Brennan and put his arms around her shoulders, "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just bored and I'm taking it out on you."

Puzzled, Brennan leaned back to look at Sully's face, "Bored? What do you mean you're bored? This is supposed to be your dream job. How can you be bored?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Sully smiled rather sheepishly, "Well, I never realized that chartering people around the same islands, seeing the same things, doing the same things would be so damned boring."

Shaking her head, Brennan returned to chopping vegetables. Sully, sensing that Brennan was unhappy with his complaining, smiled, "Got to go up top side and check on that kid that swears he can scuba dive. I think he's full of crap."

Not responding, Brennan continued to chop.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo

That evening, Sully made a mistake. He didn't know he'd made a mistake at the time; but, he'd find out soon enough.

Lying in bed together, Brennan and Sully were both staring at the ceiling. Sully, licking his lips, turned and looked at Brennan, "Hey, the funniest thing happened today. Mr. Ambrose was talking to me and he asked me if I'd be interested in selling my boat. I uh. . . I told him I'd think about it."

Turning her head, Brennan stared at the dark shape lying next to her, "What would you do if you sold the boat?"

Smiling, Sully turned over and wrapped his arms around Brennan, "I was thinking we should open a bar, on a beach. That would be so cool."

Not saying anything, Brennan schooled her features to remain emotionless. Inside, Brennan raged at her stupidity, "I gave up my job for this?"

This next morning, Sully docked his boat and went ashore to buy groceries and to retrieve their mail. When he returned, he found Brennan gone. Walking into their cabin, Sully found a note lying on the bed, "Sully, I'm going home. Good luck with your bar."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Arriving in Washington D. C. Brennan quickly found out that it was a mistake not to have carried a sweater with her. The temperature was 55 degrees and the sky was gun metal gray. Her short sleeved shirt wasn't warm enough.

Angela waiting at the arrival gate for her, waved and smiled, "Oh Sweety, I am so glad you're back. I thought you were taking a one year sabbatical, you've only been gone for four months."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan replied, "I missed my work. I'm not made to live and work on a boat. It's boring."

Smiling, Angela hugged her, "Well, what about Sully?"

Shaking her head, Brennan asked, "What about him?"

Puzzled, Angela asked, "Is he coming back too? I mean to the FBI?"

Standing back, Brennan cocked her head, "No, he wants to open a bar. He's staying in the Caribbean."

Nodding her head, Angela replied, "Oh, okay. Well, that's ok. Cam will be so surprised when she sees you. That Anthropologist they brought in to cover for you has been driving everyone crazy. He only wants to work in Limbo and it takes everything Agent Gary Harris can do to make Dr. Young go out on cases with him. I don't know how many times Gary has actually threatened to hurt or kill Dr. Young. It's a miracle that Gary hasn't killed him yet."

Puzzled, Brenna asked, "Wait isn't Booth the liaison between the Jeffersonian and the FBI?"

Frowning, Angela replied, "Honey, I don't understand. You know Booth is still out on sick leave. No one has seen him since he was rescued from that West Virginia mafia guy three months ago. I've tried to go see him; but, his brother won't tell me where he is. I tried to contact Booth's ex and get her to tell me where Booth is; but, she won't return my calls. I told you that in the letters I sent you."

Shaking her head, Brennan protested, "Angela, I haven't received any letters from anyone since I went on Sabbatical. I don't know what you're talking about. Are you telling me that Booth was kidnapped by someone and hurt?"

Concerned, Angela replied, "Yea, three months ago. He was kidnapped by some crime boss from West Virginia. Booth was tortured and we almost didn't rescue him in time. It was a miracle that maintenance man saw what was going on and called the cops. The FBI found Booth in a pretty bad way when they rescued him. He was almost dead. If they hadn't shown up when they did, Booth would have died."

Placing her hand over her mouth, Brennan stared at Angela with glistening eyes, "I swear Angela, I didn't know anything about this. I have not received any mail from anyone since I left. I didn't know."

Placing her arms around Brennan, Angela cried, "Its okay Bren. I don't know what happened to your mail; but, I've written you at least ten letters. I thought maybe you didn't answer them because you've been really busy."

"Or that I didn't care?"

Hugging her harder, Angela protested, "No Bren, that's not true. I should have tried to call you, I guess. I mean, I tried once; but, Sully answered your phone and he said you weren't taking calls from anyone. This is my fault. I am so sorry. I should have insisted that I needed to talk to you."

Removing herself from Angela's embrace, Brennan asked, "Never mind about that, Angela. Why won't Booth's brother tell you where Booth is? I don't understand. I need to go see Booth, Angela. There has to be a way to find out where he is."

Shaking her head, Angela replied, "I tried to find out; but, no one would tell me. Cam says that Booth's brother is angry that Booth didn't have proper back up and he blames the Jeffersonian and the FBI for Booth's injuries. He told Cam that Booth had no business working with civilians."

Inhaling deeply, Brennan stared over Angela's shoulder, "I'll find out where he is. I'm going to find out what's going on. I'm also going to find out what happened to my mail too."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

The sound of the cuff inflating was the only sound to be heard in the hospital room. Watching the cuff inflate slowly, he saw the numbers change on the monitor ever so slightly. Once the numbers were recorded, he watched the cuff deflate. Sighing, he stood up and walked over to the window to watch the cars and people come and go in the parking lot below.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Does this sound interesting? Would you like it to continue? Reviews would let me know if you're interested. Thanks.

A/N: In the United States the color gray is spelled "gray". In England it is usually spelled "grey". I thought I would mention that just in case anyone thinks I misspelled the word.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow , thanks for all of the great reviews. They were fantastic and I really appreciate that you are giving my story a chance.

I still don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had stopped by her apartment to drop off her bags and then had Angela drive her over to the Jeffersonian. After dropping her off, Angela ran to do an errand. She didn't want to be at the Lab when Brennan talked to Cam.

Walking into the Lab, Brennan hurried over to Cam's office. Not finding her boss there, Brennan searched the Lab until she found Cam in the autopsy room.

Barging into the room, Brennan confronted the coroner. "Cam, where is Booth?"

Surprised, Cam looked up from the body she was examining and exclaimed, "You're back. What are doing back so soon? You still have eight months left of your sabbatical."

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "I decided to come back. I wasn't accomplishing anything; so, I decided to come back. I had planned to return to work; but, I had Angela pick me up at the airport and she told me that Booth was kidnapped and severely hurt three months ago. I will need to continue my sabbatical for at least a little while longer."

Nodding her head, Cam replied, "That's fine. Your replacement is a pain in the ass; but, I can work with him until you're ready to come . . . "

Interrupting Cam, Brennan asked, "Where is he Cam? I need to see Booth. I want to know what's wrong with him."

Shaking her head, Cam replied, "I don't know where Booth is, Dr. Brennan. He was transferred from the hospital by his brother, Jared and Jared won't tell me or anyone else at the Jeffersonian where Booth is. He blames us for Booth almost being killed. He's very angry that his brother was left without a partner he could rely on. Dr. Young is so hard to work with and you know how Booth is. He just couldn't stand to go out in the field with him."

Clenching her fists, Brennan responded, "Booth is your friend, Cam. You've known him for a long time. What his brother is doing is not acceptable. Surely he has more relatives than his brother. Isn't there someone else in Booth's family that we can appeal to?"

Smiling sadly Cam replied, "Jared has Booth's medical proxy; so, Jared has final say over Booth's recovery and medical care."

Sighing deeply, Brennan replied, "I will find out where Booth is Cam. Just watch me."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had used her money and her influence to get the information that she needed. It had taken her four days; but, she'd finally found out where Booth was and she was determined to see him.

Arriving at the Rehab center where Booth was staying, Brennan had asked to see Seeley Booth. Surprised to see that Seeley Booth had a visitor, the manager in charge of the Center had advised Brennan that only relatives were allowed to see Booth.

Smiling, Brennan assured Ms. Agnes Wilson, "I am Seeley Booth's estranged wife. I'm sure Jared has left instructions not to let me see my husband because he hates me; but, I can assure you I do have a right to see him."

Uncertain, Agnes studied Brennan. "Where have you been for the last three months? Seeley has been here for three months and the only visitor he has had is his brother Jared."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan replied, "I'm an anthropologist. I've been away on a dig. I didn't find out about Seeley until I returned to D.C. four days ago. I had to hire a detective to find him. Jared really hates me and will do everything in his power to keep me away from my husband."

Shaking her head, Agnes responded, "I hate it when families feud over my patients. . . Alright, I'll let you see him."

"When does Jared come and see my husband?"

Smiling, Agnes responded, "He comes every Tuesday and Saturday afternoon. He spends the entire afternoon and most of the evening. He must love his brother a lot. He never misses his visits."

Nodding her head, Brennan informed Agnes, "Good, then I will come every day except Tuesday and Saturday. Please don't tell my brother-in-law I've been to see my husband. He may try to stop me and I would hate to have to hire a lawyer to have my rights recognized."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth was in a private room. Entering the room, Brennan noticed that he had an IV hooked up to his left arm. Walking slowly over to his bed, Brennan tried to keep calm. Finally standing next to the bed, Brennan saw that Booth's eyes were closed.

Looking at Agnes, Brennan asked, "What's wrong with him?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Agnes answered, "He was beaten very badly. He had broken ribs, a bruised kidney, his right leg was broken, his right foot was damaged along with the ankle. He had burns on his legs and a skull fracture. Right now, he's in a coma. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, Mrs. Booth; but, his doctors are unsure if he'll ever wake up. The longer he stays in the coma the more uncertain it becomes whether he will ever gain consciousness."

Breathing deeply, Brennan nodded her head, "Thank you. I'm just going to sit here."

Sad that she'd had to tell Brennan such bad news, Agnes smiled sadly and replied, "Of course."

After Agnes left the room, Brennan stood up and placed her mouth next to Booth's right ear, "Booth, I lied and told them that we're married. I told them we are estranged. It was the only way they will let me see you. I feel uncomfortable lying; but, I am sure you would approve."

Glancing back at the closed door, Brennan sat down on the chair next to Booth's bed. Placing her hand over his right hand, Brennan sighed, "I'm sorry Booth. I made a mistake. I should never have gone with Sully. He's a child in a man's body. He doesn't know what he wants in life and he isn't happy for long with any new endeavor he gets involved in. I cannot live like that. I need stability and I need to be able to count on my partner to give me that stability. I shouldn't have left you Booth. You are the partner I need. Not Sully. You are also my best friend and I should have considered that before I left."

Seeing Booth lying still, Brennan shook her head, "I'm sorry Booth. If I'd stayed you would have had proper backup. I would never have allowed you to be kidnapped and then tortured. I should have been here for you and I wasn't. I hope you will forgive me some day for betraying your trust."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Watching the cuff deflate, he leaned forward and adjusted the blanket.

"We need to keep you warm. They always have these hospital rooms so damn cold. I told them that you aren't crazy about cold temperatures; but, they told me there isn't anything they can do about it. They gave me extra blankets though; so, it should be alright."

Picking up the TV remote, he channel surfed until he found AMC, "Oh hey, look, they're playing "Stagecoach". You love that movie. Please look, it's your favorite John Wayne movie. . . Please open your eyes. . . . Please?"

Sighing, he shook his head, "That's ok. You don't have to look. You just rest and I'll be here when you wake up."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Is my story still interesting? Reviews would really be appreciated. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the great reviews and for giving my story a chance. Since I've received so many reviews for this story, I thought I would post a chapter early. I may do it again next week depending upon response.

I don't own Bones.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Since Brennan couldn't be at the Rehab center on Tuesdays, Brennan had driven over to the Jeffersonian. Walking into the Lab, Brennan walked over to Cam's office. Finding Cam working on a report, Brennan entered the room and sat on the chair next to Cam's desk.

Clearing her throat, Brennan announced, "I found Booth."

Startled, Cam asked, "Where is he?"

Smiling sadly, Brennan explained, "Booth is at a Rehab Center. He's in a coma. He has been since they brought him there."

Sighing, Cam looked away from Brennan and blinked her eyes. Finally wiping her hand across her eyes, Cam turned back to Brennan, "How bad is it?"

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "His doctors are not optimistic. I've examined his medical charts and I've seen his MRI's. I feel that there is a chance he will awaken; but, it will depend upon him." Reaching in her large purse, Brennan pulled out a sheaf of paper and handed it to Cam. "These are copies. I would like to you examine them and give me your medical opinion."

Nodding her head, Cam took the papers from Brennan and placed them on the desk in front of her. Turning to look at Brennan again, Cam asked, "Are you going to stay on your Sabbatical or do you plan to come back to work?"

Glancing at her hands, Brennan replied, "I have made arrangements to be with Booth five days a week. Right now he needs me more than the Jeffersonian does. I will remain on Sabbatical for the time being. Once Booth is awake, I will of course end my Sabbatical and return to the Jeffersonian."

Nodding her head, Cam asked, "Is Jared aware that you're visiting Booth?"

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "No he doesn't know. If he should contact you I would prefer that you not mention that I am visiting Booth behind his back. He might try to prevent me from seeing Booth if he were to find out that I know where Booth is."

Laughing bitterly, Cam shook her head, "Jared is not talking to me, Dr. Brennan. He blames me most of all for not protecting Booth."

Puzzled, Brennan asked, "Why would he blame you?"

Sighing, Cam slowly crossed her arms across her chest, "He blames me because I'm in charge of this department and as far as he's concerned I let Booth leave here without backup. He told me I could have insisted that Dr. Young go with Booth or one of the interns. If not one of them, then I should have made sure Booth took another FBI agent with him."

Smiling sadly, Brennan replied, "Jared obviously doesn't understand his brother very well. If Booth didn't think he needed backup he wouldn't have taken anyone with him no matter how much you protested. It's what Booth does. It's who he is."

Pursing her lips, Cam replied, "Yes, it is what he does and now he's in a coma."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had spent most of Tuesday in the medical library of the Jeffersonian reading about brain injury and trauma. Reading until late in the evening, Brennan had then driven home to eat a late dinner and to take a hot shower.

Climbing into bed, Brennan lay still thinking about Booth. Brennan had studied the ceiling for awhile when she heard a knock on her apartment door. Sighing, Brennan slid out of bed, donned a robe and walked into the living room. Arriving at the door, Brennan opened it to find Sully standing outside of her door.

Irritated, Brennan asked, "What are you doing here?"

Clearing his throat, Sully smiled, "Hey, I was wondering if I could talk to you."

Studying Sully's face, Brennan finally moved aside and let him enter her apartment. Sully, grateful that she hadn't slammed the door in his face, entered the apartment a little nervously.

Turning to face Brennan, Sully held his hands out, "So, Tempe, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you further about selling the boat. It was a mistake. You're my partner and I should have talked to you first."

Shaking her head, Brennan frowned, "I was never your partner, Sully."

Frowning, Sully protested, "That's not true, Tempe. I considered you my partner. . . "

Interrupting Sully, Brennan asked, "Do you know why I never received my mail while I was in the Caribbean?"

Startled, Sully stammered, "Mail. . . Your mail . . . I uh. . . I don't remember ever seeing any mail for you whenever I picked up our mail. I mean you got junk mail sure and I just threw that away along with mine. I don't remember seeing any personal mail."

Angry, Brennan walked closer to her front door. Opening it, Brennan demanded, "Angela sent me ten letters, Sully. You had no right throwing my mail away."

Holding his hands out, Sully pleaded, "Tempe, I did it for you. Your friends would have just tried to make you change your mind and try to make you come back here. I did it for you. You needed a change in your life. Booth and Cam were letting you burn your wick on both ends. You couldn't have kept that up. It would have broke you."

Furious, Brennan crossed her arms across her chest, "You did it for yourself not me. It's time you grew up Sully. Leave and don't come back here. Never try to contact me again. We are through."

Walking past her, Sully tried to reason, "Tempe, please, I really did it for you. Your job was killing you. I did it to give you a life. Until you went with me all you had was work. Booth was working you to death and he didn't give a damn. All he wanted you to do was solve crimes. I wanted you to have a life. I wanted you to have fun."

Once Sully stepped across the threshold, Brennan slammed the door shut and threw the bolt.

Turning to face her apartment, Brennan sank to the floor and wept.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The whir click announced that the cuff was starting to inflate again. Sighing, he watched the cuff slowly inflate. Turning his head, he bit his lip. "Hey, it rained today. We actually needed it to knock some of the crud out of the air. Everything smells clean right now."

Watching the cuff start to deflate after registering it's findings again, he smiled, "If you wake up you can watch the Phillies play the Red Sox. It looks like it's going to be a great pitcher's duel. Both pitchers are fantastic. . . . No? . . . That's ok. I'll put the game on and give you a play by play. You'll see, it's really going to be a great game. . . . Just open your eyes. I promise you that it will be worth it."

Sighing, he moved his chair to face the TV. "Don't worry about it. You just rest for now. After the game, I'll look for a movie that we can watch. Maybe I'll find something worth watching. You rest. I don't remember if I told you today; but, just in case I haven't, I love you. You need to hear someone say that to you. You need to know that we want you to open your eyes. I want you to open your eyes . . . Please open your eyes. I need you. If you leave . . . I love you, Ok?"

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

I would appreciate it if you would review my story. Let me know what you think of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews.

I've decided to update the next two chapters sooner than I had originally planned. You will see the next chapter tomorrow. My story has had great reviews and I really appreciate it. I sense that my story is confusing readers and since the next chapter will clear up everthing I decided to just move my story along. Thanks for your patience.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Staring at Booth, Brennan watched his still face, "I've read about cases of brain trauma where the patient was in a coma for over a year and suddenly woke up. You've been in your coma for three months, Booth. I think it's time for you to wake up."

Sighing, Brennan stood up and walked around his bed. Leaning over him and studying his face, Brennan smiled, "You really do have a lovely zygomatic arch. If you'll remember, I've told you more than once that I find it attractive."

Placing her finger on Booth's cheek, Brennan traced it down to his jaw and then up to his lips. "I find your appearance to be quite pleasing. I have since the first day we met."

Glancing at the closed door, Brennan leaned closer and kissed Booth tenderly on the lips.

Feeling foolish, Brennan straightened and walked back over to her chair, "I know I shouldn't have done that; but, I needed to do that just in case. . ."

Clearing her throat, Brennan looked down at her hands, "I forgot to tell you that Sully came by my apartment. I told him that I didn't want to see him anymore. . . . I should never have gone with him, Booth. I thought it was the right thing to do at the time; but, now I know it wasn't. Sully and I are not really compatible. He's irresponsible and doesn't have a thought for the future. . . . I found out that while I was with him, he was intercepting all of my mail and my phone calls. He threw my mail away and kept anyone that who tried to call me from talking to me. . . If you wrote me then I wish to apologize for not answering your letter. If I had received a letter from you, I would have answered it. . . . I hope you didn't think I didn't care about you anymore. I have considered you to be my best friend for quite awhile and going with Sully didn't change that fact, Booth."

Feeling a tear roll down her cheek, Brennan reached up and wiped it away. "I've been alone most of my life and I've had to rely only upon myself for a very long time . . . You entered into my life and you showed me that it was possible to be friends with someone and be able to count on them for support. You have been very supportive of me, Booth. Even when you disagree with me, you've always been supportive."

Staring at the window, Brennan sighed, "I realize that it might have been cowardly of me that I didn't try to call you while I was gone. I was going to call you several times to see how you were doing; but, I thought perhaps you might be disappointed in me. Perhaps, I was afraid that if I talked to you on the phone I would hear that disappointment in your voice and I didn't . . . I promised to help you with your cosmic balance sheet and then I left with Sully. I broke my promise Booth. I'm sorry."

Standing up again, Brennan leaned over Booth and placed her hand on his blanket covered arm, "I've never told you this; but, when the Gravedigger kidnapped me and buried me with Hodgins in my car, for awhile I was afraid. I was afraid that I would never see you again and that you would never know what happened to me. I was afraid until I thought about how strong and determined you are and I knew you would find me. I knew that you wouldn't give up searching for me. If you hadn't been in my life at that time, if you hadn't already shown me that I could rely on you, I would have given up. The only reason I fought so hard to survive was because I knew I needed to give you time to find us. I knew you would never give up looking for me and Hodgins. . . . I won't give up on you either, Booth. I'm here for you no matter how long it takes. You can count on me."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

When Saturday arrived, Brennan awoke early that morning and drove over to Booth's apartment building. Checking with the apartment Super, Brennan had found out that no rent had been paid on Booth's apartment for the last two months.

The Super explained, "I heard he's in the hospital in a bad way. His brother was supposed to get back to me two weeks ago about Agent Booth's possessions; but, he hasn't done it yet. I was going to give him until the end of the month and then I was going to pack up Agent Booth's stuff and move it all to the basement. I couldn't get his brother to tell me if Agent Booth would be coming back or not; but, there was no way I was going to throw that man's stuff away."

Nodding her head, Brennan replied, "Yes, Agent Booth will be coming back, I'm just not certain when. I wish to thank you for your patience. I will make sure to tell him of your kindness."

Writing a check for one years rent, Brennan demanded, "Please make sure that you check his apartment at least once a week to make sure that everything is in working order. He'll be away for awhile and when he comes back, he'll need to find his apartment as he left it. I'll come by every Saturday to clean the apartment and make sure that his mail is being picked up and his bills are being paid."

Grateful that he wasn't going to have to take action against Agent Booth, John Belcher smiled, "Thanks, Dr. Brennan, you're a real peach."

Staring at the Super, Brennan advised, "Please do not tell Booth's brother that I am taking care of the apartment. It really isn't any of his business. Just tell him that the market is soft and since you probably can't rent his apartment right now you'll leave everything as is. If Jared offers to pay the rent, then feel free to take it and consider it a bonus."

Grinning, John replied, "Gee thanks, Dr. Brennan. I don't think he'll offer but if he does I'll take it."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Restless, he paced between the window and the hospital room door. Glancing at the figure in the bed once in awhile, he felt the nervous energy he'd built up sitting for so long finally start to bleed away. Finally slowing down, he turned once more and looked out of the window, "It's still cloudy today. You'd think the sun would come out at least once in awhile. It's been this way for days. I'd like to feel the sun on my face."

Staring at a flock of birds flying by, he smiled, "Parker called me last night. He told me to tell you that his mother took him birding on Sunday. He added three birds to his life list. He's really interested in birds now. That book you gave him on birds really excited him and those binoculars must be pretty good because he just goes on and on about how he can study those birds and see every detail on their bodies and not have to get close enough to spook them."

Sighing, he turned away from the window and walked over to the chair and sat, "Rebecca may bring him over this coming Saturday. He said he'll bring his list of birds with him and let you know what he's added so far."

Hearing the whirl and click start, he watched the cuff start to inflate. Watching it slowly increase in size, he saw it pause and then slowly deflate again. Shaking his head, he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. "God I am so tired. It's hard to sleep anymore. I watch you lying there and I think about what happened to you and it just tears me up. The whole thing just tears me up. . . . Please open your eyes. We need you. I need you." Opening his eyes, he studied the deflated cuff.

Feeling the tears start to stream down his face, he wiped angrily at them. "Please, wake up . . . Please?"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Thanks for reading my story. Please review this chapter. It will let me know if you are still interested in my story.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for reading my story. I hope you're enjoying it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Studying his quiet breathing, Brennan leaned forward and picked up Booth's right hand, "I've thought about it and I've decided that once you're well, we should go on vacation together. I know we've never done that before; but, I think we would have a lot of fun. I know you can scuba dive and I know wonderful places to dive that you've probably never seen. . . . Of course, since this my idea, I would prefer it if you let me pay for the vacation. I know you can afford it; but, really, I want to pay for it as a get well present."

Seeing his eyelashes flutter a little, Brennan stood up and leaned over Booth, "Booth, please wake up. I need you to wake up. Please Booth. . . I need you. I need you more than I ever thought could be possible."

Watching his face closely, Brennan sighed and then sat down, "I've been alone for most of my life. I've been so afraid. I haven't had anyone in my life since I was a child that I could trust to stay with me. You didn't walk away from me, I walked away from you and I know that was wrong. I always questioned your loyalty to me and our friendship; but, I was a hypocrite to think it was alright to walk away from you."

Leaning back and folding her arms across her chest, Brennan sighed, "I'll tell you a secret, Booth. I gave up on love when I was fifteen years old. When my parents abandoned me and then my brother I knew deep down that I would never love anyone ever again. It hurt too much. . . . Then you came into my life and little by little, you worked your way into my heart. You loved me. I knew you did. I knew you loved me; but, I couldn't let myself love you. I didn't want to love you and then someday watch you walk away from me. I felt it would destroy what little humanity I had left if that happened. I was afraid to trust your love. Logically, if the ones that were supposed to love me could just callously walk away from me then what was to keep you from doing it. I thought about that many times and my answer was always the same. There was nothing to keep you with me."

Sighing, Brennan continued, "I've made an interesting discovery about you lately Booth. Something I thought about and came to realize while I was in the Caribbean. I had the opportunity to compare you with Sully and and I've come to the conclusion that when I'm with you, you help me to be strong. Sully and other's that I've assocated with were only interested in a physical relationship and because of that I remained weak and fearful. My relationship with these men only proved that love was non-existent."

Watching Booth's quiet breathing, she smiled, "You're not like that. Your kindness and patience has helped me more than you probably know. Your honesty and friendship has helped me to see that it is possible to care for someone and not have to be afraid that there is an ulterior motive behind it. You've never demanded anything from me except that I share a piece of myself with you. You wanted to know me and I agreed with you. Sharing those little bits of me that make up what and who I am wasn't very hard when it came to you. You showed me who you were and that helped me to show you who the real me was. Thank you Booth. You've been the friend that I've always needed and I love you for it."

Standing, Brennan leaned over Booth and stroked his right arm, "I love you Booth. I do love you. I don't know if I'm in love with you; but, I can admit to you that I love you."

Watching his eyelashes flutter again, Brennan begged, "Please Booth. . . Please wake up. I don't want to live without you. You're my best friend and I love you."

Slowly opening his eyes, Booth looked up into Brennan's face and then closed his eyes again. Brennan catching her breath, leaned over Booth and hugged him. "Please Booth, look at me . . . Please look at me Booth."

Opening his eyes again, Booth smiled weakly. "Bones."

Tears streaming from her eyes, Brennan clutched Booth to her chest, "Oh Booth, oh Booth, thank God. Thank God."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Sighing, he watched the cuff deflate. Shaking his head, he whispered, "I hate that damn cuff."

Standing, he moved his hands through his hair and then let his arms fall to his sides. Walking over to the window, he stared out at the parking lot. "You know it's so funny. When we first started working together we didn't get along very well. Hell, we barely tolerated each other when we first started working those first few cases. I got on your nerves and you got on mine. We really drove each other nuts. What a pair we were. I think we drove everyone around us around the bend sometimes. . . . Things sure have changed. We . . . Things are so different now."

Walking over to the bed, he adjusted the blanket again. "I love you so much. I love you and I don't want to live in this world without you." Grabbing her hand, Booth leaned over her and started to cry, "Please don't leave me, Bones. Please open your eyes. I love you so much and if you don't come back to me . . . I love you Bones. Please open your eyes. Please?"

Hearing a moan, Booth inhaled deeply and stared at her fluttering eyelashes, "Please open your eyes, Baby. Please, Bones. I love you and I need you. I need you so much."

Her eyes fluttering, Brennan partially opened her eyes and cried out, "Booth, oh Booth, you're awake . . . I was so afraid. I was so afraid you'd never wake up."

Confused, Booth leaned over her and trying not to hurt her, put his arms around her, "Oh God, Bones. I thought you'd never wake up. Thank God."

Puzzled, Brennan stared at Booth, "I don't understand. Why am I lying here? You should be lying here. I don't understand."

Laughing, Booth kissed Brennan and replied, "I don't know what the hell you're talking about Bones and I don't care. You're awake. You're awake. Thank God. I was so afraid that I was going to lose you. I love you Bones . . . I love you."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Well, were you surprised? I hope you were. Remember, I did warn you in chapter one that there was a twist in this story. This was just a little something that popped into my head and felt it had to be written. Please let me know what you think of my story so far. Thanks

One more chapter to go. I'll post it Monday; so you won't be left hanging.

Several of you guessed early what was going on. Since there was so much speculation going on, I didn't answer very many reviews as I was afraid I would spoil the surprise of the story. I read every review and I loved all of the guessing that was going on. They were really good reviews. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks so much for all of the great reviews. This is the last chapter.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Holding her right hand in his hands, Booth leaned over the bed and frowned, "Are you in pain, Bones?"

Shaking her head, Brennan tried to smile, "Only a little."

Reaching for the medical device lying above her head, Booth placed it in her left hand, "When you feel pain, press the button. It helps."

Nodding her head, Brennan stared at Booth's worn face, "Why am I in the hospital?"

Staring at Brennan, Booth debated whether to answer her. "Do you remember flying to the Caribbean?"

Puzzled, Brennan replied, "No. Why did I do that?"

Picking up Brennan's right hand again, Booth asked, "You don't remember me getting a phone call from Sully's girlfriend?"

Shaking her head very slowly, Brennan asked, "What happened to Sully?"

Patting her hand, Booth explained, "Sully was killed in an car wreck in Jamaica. His last wish was to be buried next to his parents in Baltimore and he had me down as the Executor of his will. I didn't know he'd done that until the phone call. He didn't have any family left; so, I guess he wanted me to make sure that his last wishes were fulfilled."

Clenching Booth's hand, Brennan felt a tear slide down her face, "Sully's dead?"

Nodding his head, Booth replied, "Yeah. When I got the phone call, I was working a kidnapping case and you volunteered to fly down to Jamaica and escort his body back to Baltimore. . . I am so sorry Bones. If I'd gone instead of you then you wouldn't be lying here. This is my fault."

Shaking her head and then regretting it, Brennan moaned, "Booth, I'm sure this isn't your fault. Please tell me what happened."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth sighed, "Your plane had an accident when it tried to land at the BWI airport. The landing gear buckled and the plane . . . Well, a lot of people were hurt Bones including you."

Suddenly frightened, Brennan exclaimed, "Christine! Booth where's Christine? Booth . . ."

Clasping her hand hard, Booth shook his head ,"No, Bones, Christine is ok. . . . Bones you need to listen to me and calm down. Christine wasn't with you. Angela volunteered to take care of Christine while I was in West Virginia and you were down in the Caribbean. Christine is fine Honey. I promise."

Feeling her heart beat slowing, Brennan nodded her head.

Leaning over and kissing her, Booth smiled, "You were lucky. You were knocked unconscious and two guys carried you to the emergency exit shute and then one of them held you in his arms and slid down the shute with you. Then those two guys carried you to a safe distance from the plane. Those guys saved your life. The plane caught on fire and burned . . . It burned to the ground. . . If they hadn't carried you off the plane I'd. ."

Wiping a tear from his face, Booth smiled, "Don't you ever scare me like that again, Bones. I don't think my heart could take it."

Smiling, Brennan closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Refusing to eat the pudding that Booth was offering, Brennan remarked, "I'm not hungry."

Booth smiled, dipped the spoon in to the pudding and placed it in his mouth, "Mmmm, Bones. It sure is good. Sure you don't want any?"

Irritated, Brennan answered, "No Booth, you like vanilla pudding, I do not."

Stirring the pudding, Booth smiled, "I could get some Jello."

Shaking her head, Brennan responded, "I'm not hungry. You eat the pudding."

Observing Booth eating the pudding with relish, Brennan frowned, "I dreamed about you."

Curious, Booth stopped eating, "Oh yeah. Something sexy I hope."

Closing her eyes, Brennan licked her dry lips, "I dreamed that you were in a coma and had been for three months."

Startled, Booth put the pudding cup and spoon on the table.

Staring at Booth, Brennan continued, "I dreamed that I left the Jeffersonian and went to the Caribbean with Sully. You remember when he asked me to go with him and I refused?"

Seeing Booth nod his head, Brennan smiled, "In my dream, I didn't refuse and I went with him. After three months, I realized that it had been a terrible mistake and I came back; but, when I got back I found out that you'd been kidnapped by Gallagher and tortured terribly. You almost died and when you were rescued you were in a coma. . . Booth, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you."

Shaking his head, Booth leaned down and kissed Brennan, "Don't be silly, Bones. It was just a dream. You sure don't have to apologize for dreaming that I was hurt. We sure don't have control . . ." Seeing Brennan shake her head, Booth asked, "What?"

Sighing, Brennan replied, "I'm not apologizing for leaving you in my dream, Booth. I'm apologizing for leaving you behind two summers ago when Dad talked me into running from Pelant."

Placing his hand on the side of her face, Booth kissed Brennan again, "No, Bones. Don't go there. You did what you had to do. Leave it at that."

"But Booth . . ."

Kissing her again, Booth murmured, "I love you Bones. You did what you had to do. I did what I had to do. It's done. Pelant is dead. He can't hurt us ever again. The past is the past. I told you when you came back that if you ever left me again I'd die and I mean it, Bones. You're here with me and we're never going to be separated again. I love you. I don't want to live without you; so, it's a damn good thing you didn't leave me this time."

Smiling, Brennan stared at Booth with tears in her eyes, "No, I won't leave you again."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

So what did you think of my story? This was the last chapter so now is the time to tell me whether you like it or hated it. Thanks.


End file.
